Shino's love and Kurai's rage
by webbaustin
Summary: When Kazumi comes to konoha, Shino is infatuated. But when it turns out that she is using him, Will foes become friends? Or even lovers? Sorry summary sucks, but the story is good. ShinoxOC. P.S. OC is NOT kazumi.
1. Infatuation and Idiocy

**I do not own naruto. All characters belong to the origional creator except kurai hana and kazumi.**

"Do you want to stop? We can stop if it hurts!" A worried Kiba said to Hinata.  
"No, keep going! I'm fine!" Hinata told him.  
"Hey! You guys started without me?!" A pissed off shino complained.  
"You can join in now, if you want." Hinata offered.  
"What's the point? You guys are nearly finished!" Shino snapped.  
"Well then, don't be so late, and then you can actually get some training done." Kiba yelled back.  
"It's not my fault that-" Shino broke off.  
Hinata turned around to see what he was staring at and saw a short and thin blue haired girl with violet eyes. "Oh, that's Gaara's ex, Kazumi. I heard that kankuro likes her, as in _likes _likes her, but is waiting the six month period before dating his brother's girlfriend." Hinata said.  
"She's in town for a week to help with the chunin exams and she's staying at the Hyuga compound." She added to their stares of wonder.  
"Hey, Hinata!" Kazumi called.  
"Do you mind if I join you for training?" She asked.  
Seeing how uncomfortable shino was, the mischievous kiba said, "Sure! We were about to spar, and me and Hinata always go together, so you can spar with shino!" Kiba pulled a reluctant Hinata away.  
"But we just trained." Hinata complained. "Well then, we can do… other stuff…" He said, and with that Hinata turned tomato red and fainted.  
_I just wanted to try out a new jutsu! _Kiba thought innocently.

"So… What do you want to start with?" Shino asked kazumi.  
"I want you to ask me out, but it looks like that's not going to happen, so let's work on taijutsu, shall we?" Kazumi said bitterly.  
"Well, we could get some ramen after for lunch?" Shino offered.  
"Cool. Meet me at Ichiraku's in fifteen minutes." Kazumi said as she walked away, leaving shino in a daze.  
"Sh-shino? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.  
"I believe that I am infatuated." Shino muttered silently.  
"Are you guys still using the field?" A voice asked.  
Team eight turned and saw a girl with short, spiky white hair and blood red lips. She had on red shorts over ripped fishnet tights. She had on a black t-shirt on under a leather jacket and she also wore black combat boots. She wore a mist forehead protector around her waist on a red cloth. "No, we were just leaving. I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba told the girl.  
"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.  
"And over there is shino." Kiba added.  
"I'm Kurai Hana, bug mistress of the mist. You can call me Kurai." She said.  
"Sh-shino is a bug master as well." Hinata said.  
"An Aburame? That's the clan in konoha, right?" Kurai asked.  
"Yes. And you would be an Imichi, correct?" Shino asked.  
Kurai nodded. "Then go ahead and train. I'm sure that you'll be needing it." Shino said.  
"Just because I come from a lesser clan does not mean that I am weak." Kurai spat.  
She walked away muttering incoherent words, but Shino was too stupid to realize what she was doing before it was too late. Shino ended up flat on the ground as a tidal wave rose and fell as Kurai's jutsu ended. "What the hell?" Shino demanded.  
"I will not tolerate being judged because of my status." She spat, leaving shino on the ground with Kiba laughing behind him.

"Whoa, Shino. What happened?" Kazumi asked.  
"I got in a fight with a P.M. mist kunoichi." Shino said in response.  
"What did you do to piss her off?" Kazumi asked shino.  
"I insulted her clan." He replied.  
"Whatever. Let's eat!" Kazumi said cheerfully.  
As they sat down on the stools at Ichiraku's, Kazumi's eyes widened."What-" Shino started, but was silenced when kazumi pressed her lips against Shino's. She pulled away a few seconds later and said, "Now, I'm hungry. What about you?"


	2. Facts and Fiction

**I do not own naruto. All characters belong to their original creators. **

Shino awoke from his sleep and felt the need to train. He snuck out of his home and began to walk to the training grounds. As he passed the usually still lake, he heard splashing and went to find the source. Shino Found Kurai Hana Imichi doing laps in the lake. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"I'm swimming, you dolt." She snapped.  
"I mean, what are doing here so late?" Shino corrected.  
"I couldn't sleep. What about you? Isn't it past your bed time?" Kurai said.  
"I couldn't sleep either. I came out to train, but noticed you and came to see what you were doing."  
"Oh. Anyway, give me your hand." Kurai demanded.  
Shino hesitantly reached out his hand and it was grasped firmly in Kurai's. Shino prepared to pull her up, but Kurai pulled him in. As soon as shino hit the water, he turned frantic. Realizing too late the he couldn't swim, Kurai attempted to steady him, but he was splashing too much for that to be possible. "Calm down! Just calm down. Relax, and just stop. Now, hold the edge and float." Kurai soothed.  
Shino was clutching the edge of the lake with his hands and his teeth were chattering from the frigid water. "I am so sorry; I figured that you would know how to swim." Kurai apologized.  
"Well, I don't." Shino snapped.  
They climbed out and Kurai began to dry herself off with her towel. When she was done, she handed her towel to shino and it was then that he noticed just how beautiful Kurai truly was. Her pure white hair was wet and stuck around her face and her ghostly complexion glowed in the moonlight. Her ice blue eyes shone and her full red lips looked perfect. She was easily the most beautiful girl that shino had ever seen. And then she opened her mouth, and Shino's image of perfection was shattered. "Are you going to take the damn towel or not?" She snapped.  
Shino grabbed it and peeled off his jacket and shirt. He began to dry himself off when he noticed Kurai's eyes on him. "What are you staring at?" He demanded.  
"You. You're actually hot without your jacket covering your face all the time." Kurai stated before she started to pull her clothes on.  
Shino stared at her in shock. "You know, you shouldn't let that sand bitch fool you." Kurai said.  
"And just how is she fooling me?"  
"She's using you to make that puppet dude jealous."

"And how do you know that?" Shino asked.  
"I passed them making out in a tree." Kurai laughed.  
"Show me." Shino demanded.  
"What they were doing? Because I just met you and-"  
"Not what they were doing, where they are." Shino cut her off.  
"Okay."  
Kurai said as she led Shino to a large oak tree where kazumi was sitting in kankuro's lap and they were kissing passionately. "I told you so." Kurai told Shino.  
At the sound of voices, Kazumi and kankuro scrambled apart. Kazumi began to stutter apologies when shino cut her off.  
"Save it." He said as he marched off.  
"That was low. Even for you." Kurai said to kazumi before she took off after Shino.


	3. Marriage and Misunderstandings

**I do not own naruto. All characters belong to their original creators. **

"Shino! Come down!" Shino's mother called.  
Shino dressed and came down. He entered the drawing room and noticed lady Tsunade. _Oh god, _he thought, _this must be serious._ "My lady?" Shino asked, bowing.  
"Shino, in order to secure the peace treaty with kirigakure, Konoha has agreed to an arranged marriage." Tsunade said.  
"With all due respect, my lady, what does this have to do with me?" Shino asked.  
"Well, we didn't want to overpower any blood limits that kirigakure had, nor did we wish to disrupt our own, and so we chose the two villagers that were compatible. You, and-"  
A knock sounded, interrupting the hokage. Shino's mother rose and answered the door. She returned a few minutes later with the woman Shino must marry. "Ah, you're early." Tsunade said. "No freaking way." Shino muttered.  
"Hell no." There, in the doorway, Kurai Hana stood in all her glory. She wore her signature black combat boots with black striped tights. She had a black five lair lace skirt and a grey T with black and white checkered suspenders. On top of that she wore her leather jacket and a mist headband around her neck on a faded white cloth. On the left side of her face, a black rose was pinned in her hair and black eye liner framed her deep blue eyes. Her lips, naturally blood red, needed no further assistance. "No. No, no, no, no!" Kurai cried.  
"I take it you two know each other?" Tsunade asked.  
"Unfortunately, we do." Kurai spat.  
"Well, Shibi, Kohan, this is Kurai Hana Imichi." Tsunade said.  
"Are you sure she won't try to kill shino in his sleep? Look at her. She looks insane." Shino's mother said to Tsunade.  
"Oh, don't worry. If I'm going to kill him he'll be awake. I am not a coward."  
"Oh, that's so reassuring." Shino muttered.  
"Well, I could always kill you now," Kurai snapped.  
"Like hell you could." Shino said in his raspy voice.  
The two continued to argue, Kurai yelling and shino retorting in a calm voice (Resulting in a pissed off Kurai), Tsunade pulled them apart. "Shut it you two! We have things to discuss. To start, the wedding will be in a month, on the night of the full moon. Kurai from now on you are a leaf shinobi. You will be on team eight, along with shino, and will switch your forehead protector from mist to leaf." Tsunade ordered.  
"Can I not just leave my mist one on?" Kurai demanded.  
"No, you cannot. Do you talk to your mizukage like this?" Tsunade said with barley controlled anger.  
"My mizukage is afraid of me, so yes, I do." Kurai said coolly, pissing off Tsunade even more, if it was possible.  
"You and your team have a mission. You will escort a man to the land of tea and take him to kirigakure, Kurai, when you arrive you may collect your items. Pick up the client in the land of tea. Go!" Tsunade barked.  
She threw a headband at Kurai and exited. Shino and Kurai followed suit. They were on their way to get Hinata and Kiba in an awkward silence when shino decided to start a conversation. 'You shouldn't make an enemy of Tsunade." He said.  
"And why is that?" Kurai asked.  
"Because-"  
Kurai never got to find out why because a woman came down the street pulling a red head by the hair. She was yelling at him in a voice so scary shino was reminded of Sakura when Naruto tried his sexy jutsu's. "You idiot! Gaara, I swear if you ever do that again I will kill you!" The woman yelled at Gaara of the sand.  
"Yuri, I'm sorry but it isn't what it looked like." Gaara pleaded.  
"No freaking way." Kurai muttered.  
She marched up to the raging Yuri and stopped dead in front of her. "Yuri of the mist." Kurai said smiling.  
"Kurai Hana of the mist. Long time no see, cuz." Yuri said, her rage forgotten.  
"So, who's he?" Kurai asked suggestively.  
"Kurai, may I present to you Gaara of the desert, Kazekage of the sand and my husband." Yuri said proudly.  
At this point shino had come up besides gaara and was watching the two girls with interest. "Who's he?" Yuri asked, nodding at shino.  
"Ugh. In order to renew the peace treaty with konoha, I've been married off. The wedding's in a month." Kurai groaned.  
"How do you two know each other?" Gaara asked.  
Kurai turned and stood beside Yuri. "We're cousins." She said.  
Shino noticed the resemblance between them immediately. Other than the hair, they looked exactly the same. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, we have a mission." Shino said.  
"Fine."  
Kurai said before she leaned over and whispered something in Yuri's ear. Yuri murmured something in response. Kurai then took off with shino, leaving Yuri speechless. "What did she ask you?" Gaara wondered.  
"She asked if you were any good in bed." Yuri said.  
"And what did you say?" Gaara begged.  
"I don't know. Why don't we find out?"  
Yuri asked before pulling Gaara down into a hard kiss.


	4. Trees and Tombs

**I do not own naruto. All characters belong to their original creators.  
This chapter is dedicated to exotric. Thanks for all your help :P**

After going to the Hyuga compound to get Hinata – and finding Kiba there - they were ready to go. About half way to the land of tea Kurai asked Hinata, "So, how long have you and Kiba been dating?"  
Hinata was so shocked she missed a branch and began to plummet. Kiba rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground, but Hinata was out cold. Kurai repeated the question to kiba who tried to lie his way out of it but finally confessed that he and Hinata had been dating for Three months. "Oooh! How did it happen?" Kurai squealed.  
"Well…" Kiba started  
***FLASHBACK***

Icy sheets of snow rained down without mercy in the cold mountain tops. The make-shift anbu team that included Genma, Kiba, Hinata and Yamato as captain, was taking shelter in a cave near the top. The cold was so extreme that Yamato ordered everyone to strip to their underwear and come to his tent to share body heat. All the men just nodded, stripped and entered, but Hinata, the only woman, was hesitant. Captain Yamato came out, wearing only his underwear, making Hinata blush crimson. "Hinata, I know that you're shy, and the only woman, but unless you want to die of hypothermia you have to come in." He said.  
And so, Hinata stripped down to her bra and panties and followed Yamato inside. As soon as she entered the tent, Hinata felt the eyes of all men on her breasts. Kiba covered her in a blanket and brought her to where she would sleep, next to him. With Genma on one side and Kiba on the other, Hinata sat down. Genma barely got close enough to share body heat. Turning around, Hinata saw why. Kiba was glaring at everyone. His gaze was predatory and clearly said,_ She's mine. Touch her, and I'll kill you. _"Now, everyone. I know it may be hard to resist, but you are shinobi so I think you can do it, no touching, looking or checking out Hinata. Without her permission, of course." Captain Yamato declared.  
Hinata wrapped herself tighter in the blanket and laid down next to kiba. She tried to suppress a shudder, without success, and so Kiba wrapped his arms around her torso. He pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Add some romantic encounters in the middle of the night and you've got how their relationship started.  
***FLASHBACK***

Sometime during the story Hinata must have woken up because she sat hand in hand with Kiba. "That was so sweet!" Kurai cooed.  
"Yes, very sweet, I'm sure, but we do have a mission, so let's go." Shino demanded.  
"Way to ruin the moment." Kurai snapped at him.

**THAT NIGHT**

They had successfully retrieved the client and had stopped to make camp for the night in a small clearing along the way to kirigakure. Shino volunteered to take first watch, so Kurai slept for an hour before going to relieve Shino of his duties. She found him lying under an oak tree and lay down beside him. "Have you ever been in love?" Shino asked her.  
"Once," She admitted, "Stupidest thing I've ever done." She told him.  
"Why?" Shino asked softly.  
"Because. He used me, treated me like a pawn. I never want that to happen again." Kurai whispered.  
"I would never do that to you." Shino said.  
He placed his hand on her cheek and they leaned in. For a split second their lips touched, and it turned Kurai's blood to fire, and Shino was so amazed even his bugs were abuzz. They broke apart when they heard the unmistakable sound of Hinata screaming. They rushed to her tent and saw Hinata with her blanket clutched firmly in both hands. Their client, Yukio, stood near her with a red hand print on his cheek. Realizing at once what had happened, Kurai rushed to hinata's side. "Are you okay? Did he touch you?" She asked with concern.  
"H-he came i-into my tent and tried t-to touch my breasts." Hinata said before sobbing into Kurai's chest.  
"It's okay honey. I'll be right back." Kurai said.  
She turned on her heel and grabbed Yukio by the ear and pulled him out of the tent. A few seconds later, they could hear his screams of pain. At that time, Kiba came running to the tent. "What happened?" He panted.  
"Your girlfriend was felt up by or pedophile client and now Kurai is beating the living hell out of him." Shino responded.  
It was at that moment that Yukio ran by the tent. "Help me!" He begged, "She's crazy!" Yukio pleaded.  
Kiba tried to attack him, but Shino beat him to the punch, literally. "Don't _ever_ talk about my fiancée that way again." He hissed.  
Kurai came around the corner looking very frazzled. "Why did you let him get away?" Kiba asked.  
"I didn't _let _him, he felt my boobs and I was in shock." Kurai snapped.  
"Are you okay?" Shino asked with concern.  
"Just because we had a moment doesn't mean that I am any more willing to marry you." Kurai spat.  
"I am not concerned because of you; I just don't want my future wife to be passed around like a whore." Shino retorted.  
That shut up Kurai. She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll take watch.", Before going to cry under the same tree that shino had kissed her.


	5. Kisses and Crying

**I do not own naruto. All characters belong to the origional creator except kurai hana and kazumi.**

"Kurai, wake up!" Shino said.  
She jumped from her sleep, kunai at the ready. "What the hell Shino?" Kurai demanded.  
"We must go to- is that eyeliner? Have you been crying?" Shino asked her.  
"No I have notbyou idiotic, weak Aburame!" Kurai yelled.  
"I am not weak. Now hurry up. We must leave soon if we are to make it time kiri by tomorrow." Shino said.  
Kurai sighed and wiped the running eyeliner of of her cheeks. She went into the bushes and emerged freshly clothed in combat boots, cargo pants, and a tank top under her leather jacket. She put on new eyeliner and tied her leaf forehead protector around her head the way Sakura does. She and her team took off to kirigakure with Kiba carrying an unconscious Yukio. Kurai ran beside hinata and while they ran they talked about who would be hotter shirtless, Sai or Gaara. Gaara won.

**AT KIRIGAKURE**  
At the gates of kirigakure Kurai looked panicked. "W-what's wrong Kurai?" She asked.  
"Oh nothing. Just a little nervous, is all." Kurai reassured her.  
They were greeted by a trio of guards in mist attire. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." One of the younger guards said.  
He looked Kurai up and down, his eyes resting on her breasts far longer than Shino liked. "I thought that they were marrying you off." The guard said.  
"Look to your left." Kurai told him.  
The guard looked at Shino and began to laugh hysterically. Kurai enveloped him in a swarm of bugs and had them crush him mercilessly. "I give! Mercy!" The guard pleaded.  
Kurai let him go. "Don't you ever treat him with disrespect." She hissed.  
Kurai walked away swinging her hips, and Shino had to admit that she looked good doing it. They brought the still-unconscious Yukio to the mizukage tower and deposited him to nearby guard. They left to Kurai's former home, a small hut near a training field. As they arrived on her property, they saw a man training shirtless. A very hot man. "Mm mm mm." Kurai muttered.  
"Damn." Hinata breathed.  
They were both checking out the shirtless man. "As much as I would love to stand here and stare at a shirtless man, we have things to do." Shino said.  
"Whatever." Kurai spat at him.  
She entered the hut and began to seal clothing in a scroll. "What are you doing in my hut?" A voice behind them asked. "This is MY hut." Kurai snapped.  
"I was told that the previous ownerhad- wait, Kurai? Is that you?" The man asked. "Haku? Long time no see." Kurai said.  
"Why did you leave the mist?" Haku wondered.  
"An arranged marriage. In order to secure the peace treaty." Kurai groaned.  
"I thought that you never wanted to marry." He said.  
"I am the only person in the mist who is able to. My bloodline limit is matched to another in the leaf, so our kekegenki won't over power each other." Kurai explained.  
"I see. Can I speak with you outside?" Haku asked.  
"Sure."  
As the two headed out Kiba noticed Shino checking Kurai out and hooted in response.

After five minutes of waiting Shino decided to go and see what Kurai and Haku were doing, and was appalled by what he saw. Kurai was pushed up against the wall, her hands around Haku's neck. He had his arms up her shirt and was kissing her fiercely. He didn't know why, but Shino had a raging spiral of fury and jealousy spinning inside him. "Ahem." He said.  
Kurai and Haku jumped away from each other as if the others touch burned them. "Great. I like a girl who's a slut and I'm engaged to a girl who's a slut. What luck I have." Shino spat.  
He walked away leaving Kurai feeling very guilty.

They had sealed all of Kurai's things inside a scroll and were half way back to konoha. They had stopped to make camp in a clearing and Kurai was taking first watch. Shino hadn't spoken to her since he saw her kissing Haku.


	6. Sisters and Stories

**Do I own Naruto? Has Neji proclaimed his unending love for Tenten? I think not. **

**ONE WEEK LATER  
**Shino and Kurai had gone back to the village and had returned to their normal routines. Shino would train with Kiba and Hinata, and Kurai would spend her days ignoring shino, pissing off Tsunade and crying in solitude. Kurai was living in the spare hut the Aburame clan kept on their property, which she quickly clamed as hers by covering the walls in band posters (Mariana's Trench, Paramore, etc.), and stocking the bathroom with hair product and makeup. She carved the kanji for "screw" on her mist headband which she wore proudly on her sleeve. To her dismay, she was summoned to Tsunade's office along with shino. "So… How's your week been?" Shino asked her.  
"It was fine until I saw your face!" Kurai snapped, walking ahead of shino.  
"Jeeze, PMS much," Shikamaru said, coming up behind Shino, "Troublesome women."  
"May I help you?" Shino asked.  
"Ino told me a rumor that Kurai Hana of the mist was in Konoha. I wanted to see if it was true." Shikamaru replied simply.  
"Why do you care?" Shino asked again.  
"You've never heard of her? She's practically the poster child of the mist. She is the best strategist in all the hidden villages, the strongest fighter in the mist, master of any craft she practices. She's one of the Hana sisters." Shikamaru stated.  
"The what?" Shino asked.  
"The Hana sisters. Kurai and Hikari Hana, the dark, and the light. They're the most powerful team in the mist. At least they were, until Hikari, the light, joined the Akuhei, the wenches of the mist, the darkness of unrequited love in their hearts transforming them into heartless mercenaries." Shikamaru explained.  
"And this has to do with me because?" Shino said.  
"They say that Kurai Hana has never been stable since. That the loss of her sister was too much and it derailed her mind." Shikamaru said.  
"Shikamaru, leave me alone." Shino demanded.  
He entered the hokage tower and made his way to Tsunade's office.

"Kurai, where is Shino?" Tsunade asked.  
"Don't know. I left him a while back." Kurai shrugged it off.  
"We must speak. Hikari has been spotted in the land of tea, and we need you to go and, I am so sorry, but you must kill her." Tsunade commanded.  
"What?! There is no way in hell that I am killing my _sister._" Kurai ground out.  
"As a shinobi, it is your _duty _to complete the missions assigned to you!" Tsunade yelled.  
"As her sister it is my _duty _to protect her!"  
Kurai had begun to cry, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I refuse to hurt her." Kurai whispered.  
"You are a kunoichi of the leaf, and you will do as your hokage demands! I don't care whether you want to or not, you have no choice." Tsunade screamed, unable to contain her rage.  
"I will _always _have a choice. I will not hurt Hikari. You see her as a demon, a cold blooded killer. You all see her for her mistakes. I grew up with her, for Christ's sake! She never once laid a hand on _anyone _who didn't disserve it. The only reason she left the mist is because of _me. _I'm the reason she left. She did _nothing _wrong. All of the other women in the Akuhei have pain because of unrequited love. They have so much darkness because they loved someone so much, it killed them when he didn't return their feelings. Hikari didn't suffer from unrequited love; she was the cause of it. I loved Akio so much, but he loved _her, _and I hated Hikari for it. The bond that we thought was unbreakable shattered all because I was too stubborn to realize that she wasn't stealing him from me; He was never mine. We were like the ying yang; her light kept my darkness in check, and I for her. But because of my hate, she turned bitter. I caused my sister to be the way she is."  
Kurai was balling by now. Sometime during her rant, Shino had entered, and heard her story. Kurai's words were ebbing away at the wall he had built around his heart. "So, no. I will not kill Hikari."Kurai stated.  
"What a touching story, but you still have the mission. Go and kill Hikari." Tsunade demanded.  
"That won't be necessary." A voice behind them said. They turned and saw a girl with the same build as Kurai, lean with large breasts. She had white hair that was short in the back and had jaw length sides. She had blood red streaks in them that matched the deep shade of her lips. Her dark blue eyes were framed with black eyeliner that complemented her pale complexion. She wore black pants with black combat boots and a blue and gray bracelet length shirt under a brown army jacket. She looked like Kurai's twin, except for the different hairstyle. Shino was about to ask who she was when Kurai's voice interrupted him.  
"Hikari." She whispered in shock.


	7. Broken and Betrayed

**Do I own Naruto? Has Ino proclaimed her unending love for Shikamaru? I think not.**

"Hikari." She whispered in shock.  
"Hello Kurai. It's been a long time." Hikari smiled.  
"What on earth did you do to your hair?" Kurai blurted out.  
"I don't see you for three years, and the first thing that you say to me is what I did to my hair?"  
Hikari was appalled. "Yes, I want to know why you ruined your hair." Kurai clarified.  
"I didn't ruin my hair! I simply spiced it up a bit." Hikari defended.  
"Hey, did you know Yuri was here?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and she's married too." Kurai exclaimed.  
"Really? To whom?" Hikari asked.  
"Gaara, kazekage of the sand. And he's really hot, too." Kurai said.  
"I know! And good for her, landing a kage. So what are you doing in the leaf?" Hikari asked.  
"I'm in an arranged marriage." Kurai told her, gagging.  
"To who?" Hikari demanded.  
Kurai, to Hikari's horror, pointed at Shino. She made a gagging sound before saying, "I thought that he was in love with that kazumi chic."  
Kurai rolled her eyes. "As in, Kankuro's fiancée, Kazumi?" Tsunade asked.  
"She's engaged?!" Shino nearly screamed.  
"Yes, for some time now." Tsunade told him.  
"Slut." Kurai whispered to Hikari.  
"And now, to deal with the issue of Hikari," Tsunade began.  
"What issue? There are two choices. Either I stay here with my sister, or I leave with her." Hikari said.  
"You will most certainly not remain in my village, and if you take Kurai with you, think of the life she would have." Tsunade reasoned.  
"It's my choice whether or not to go with her. We could be the Hana sisters again." Kurai said, shocking Tsunade. The thought of the Hana sisters together for the wrong reasons scared her more than Orochimaru. "I can offer Hikari an immunity deal, just as long as you two remain in this village." Tsunade offered.  
"Done." The sisters said in unison.  
"She can stay with me!" Kurai said excitedly.  
"Fine, I will station two anbu outside of your home. Go, and no arguing."  
Sino and the girls took off. Along the way, they ran into Yuri, who looked about ready to pass out after seeing Hikari.  
"What the hell? I thought that she turned into some pain loving bitch?" Yuri asked.  
"And I thought that you were married to a hot kage, but apparently not. You are so not hot enough."  
Hikari said.  
"Spas!" Yuri exclaimed.  
"Anyway, we've got to go. See you around Yuri. Have fun!" Hikari called.  
"But not too much fun, because we all know what happens then." Kurai added.  
The pair left Yuri rolling her eyes.

"Wow, this place practically screams Kurai." Hikari said.  
She was staring at the unmade bed with black sheets that was in the corner of the severely postered room. The place radiated Kurai's personality. Kurai turned towards Hikari and was enveloped into a warm hug. For a moment Kurai thought about returning the affection, until she felt the cold tip of a kunai pressing into her neck. "Move, and I'll slit your throat." Hikari whispered against Kurai's neck.  
"I can't believe you fell for it. How could you think that I could ever forgive you? You're the reason that I left my village. I hate you. And you know what? You remember Akio? How much you loved him? Well, we were shacking up, just like you've been doing with any guy you could. You're a slut, and I can't believe that I ever loved you." Hikari spat.  
"You don't know how to love. I may be the dark sister, but you have always been the evil one. And that is why I feel no guilt for doing what I'm about to do." Kurai said.  
As she said it, Hikari began to feel herself getting weak, as if her chakra was vanishing. "You know, growing up as the only bug master in the mist really sucks, but it does have its perks." Kurai said.  
Hikari felt something crawling on her skin and looked to see all of her main chakra points covered in insects. "Oh god." She breathed.  
"Goodbye Hikari." Kurai said as Hikari felt the world fade around her.  
"Burn in hell." Kurai whispered in Hikari's ear.

Even though she knew it was for the best, as her sister died Kurai's body was racked in sobs. Shino found her curled in the fetal position in the corner next to the lifeless body of Hikari. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, letting Kurai cry on him. "Sh. It's okay. It's okay." He whispered to her.  
"No, it's not. It's my fault. It's all my fault again." Kurai sobbed.  
"No, it's not. She made her choices, and you made yours. It's going to be okay." Shino whispered soothingly.  
"Why? I've been so mean to you, and yet you still stand by me. Still comfort me." Kurai asked.  
"Because, we're not doing ourselves favors if we hate each other when we are married. You just have to accept that-"  
Shino's voice was cut off when Kurai pressed her lips softly against his. It was a light, chaste kiss. Kurai, realizing what she had done, immediately pulled away. "This is wrong. I am so sorry. This is so wrong." Kurai cried as she ran from the hut. Shino was left in a daze as he pressed his fingers to his lips, that moments ago had been pressed against Kurai's.


	8. Wrongs and Realizations

**Do I own Naruto? Has Kiba proclaimed her unending love for Hinata? I think not.**

Over the two weeks that had passed since she kissed him, Shino had not seen Kurai Hana once. He was worried that something may have happened to her, but he was more worried about why he cared so much. And then it hit him. Over the two weeks that had passed, Shino had learned to love Kurai's blunt, sarcastic personality. He loved the way she wasn't afraid to say what she wanted. He loved how she was beautiful, yet not obsessed with her looks like some girls (*cough cough* Ino *cough cough*). He loved the way she would not only stand up for others, but herself as well. He loved… The realization struck him like a ton of brick. Shino Aburame was in love with Kurai Hana Imichi. He knew that this was different then the way he had felt about Kazumi. He had fallen, quite shallowly, in love with her looks. But it was different with Kurai. The first time he saw her, he didn't give a damn about her looks. He was fascinated with the way she spoke, the way her confidence never wavered. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to find her. Sometime during his train of thought it had started to pour. But Shino didn't care about that. He ran out into the rain and began to search for Kurai's familiar, unique chakra.

Kurai Hana didn't know why she had kissed Shino Aburame. It was wrong. She shouldn't have felt that way after killing her sister. She shouldn't have felt so… So happy, so ecstatic. She felt the consequences of that now. Nearly every day she cried herself to sleep. Her sister had made bad choices and had hurt many, but in the end, Hikari was still Kurai's sister. Her best childhood friend. Her inspiration. Her reason to be. With Hikari's blood on her hands, Kurai couldn't bare to look at herself. Yet she couldn't get rid of this feeling, this happiness. She didn't know what it was. She had never felt it before, and couldn't place her finger on it. It felt as if she was constantly blushing, her stomach fluttering. She usually only felt this way around Shino, but lately it's all the time. The remembered a night when she was eleven, her sister thirteen, and had just received her first kiss.  
***FLASHBACK*  
**"I don't know how to explain it Kurai." Hikari whispered.  
The preteens were under the sheets of Hikari's bed, whispering about the event that had just taken place. "It's as if I had a million butterflies fluttering inside my stomach." Hikari began.  
"Go on Kari." Kurai begged, calling her older sister by her nickname.  
"My chest got really tight, and when his lips touched mine, It was as if I was spinning round and around and my head was so fizzy, and I just can't explain it." Hikari giggled.  
"Sh! You'll wake mom and dad!" Kurai whispered, trying herself not to laugh.  
"I can't help it!" Hikari exclaimed.  
"I can't wait until my first kiss."  
Kurai sighed. "I can. You'll be breaking hearts the way I beak bones. All the time and everywhere." Hikari said. "Good night." Kurai whispered.  
***END OF FLASHBACK*  
**Kurai smiled at the memory. She thought of everything that Hikari had mentioned and compared them to her symptoms. Fluttering in the stomach? Check. Tightness in chest? Check. Blushing? Hell yes. Everything added up, so could it be possible that Kurai was maybe in love with Shino? After attempting to deny it, Kurai finally accepted the inevitable. She was in love with Shino. Sometime during her epiphany, it had started to rain. Hard. Rain began to leak through the roof of the abandoned house that Kurai was borrowing. She heard the door slam open and saw a soaking wet Shino step in. "Shino, what the-"  
Kurai's words were silenced by Shino's lips on hers, hard and unyielding. "Why-"  
"Kurai just listen. I am in love with you. I don't know why, or how, I just know that I am. I know that you don't like me back, but-"  
Shino's voice was cut off by Kurai's. "You idiotic Aburame! Of course I love you."  
She pressed her lips against Shino's and kissed him for about three minutes before Shino pulled back. "I know this might ruin the moment, but Tsunade told me to tell you that the wedding is tomorrow." Shino grimaced.  
He was slapped across the face by Kurai _extremely _hard. "And you didn't think that this was worth mentioning before? God Shino, When is it?"  
Kurai rubbed her temples. "Tomorrow at noon." Shino said, bracing himself for another slap.  
"Fine, I'll see you at the altar." Kurai said before storming off.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Another one will be up soon. Ish.**


	9. The end

**No, I do not own Naruto.  
This chapter i dedicated to exotric. Thanks for the help! **

"Where the hell is she?" Tsunade demanded in a voice so pissed off it made the academy students cry.  
"I don't know! I told her to come and she said she would." Shino replied calmly, angering Tsunade even more.  
They were waiting at the altar for Kurai to show, which seemed to piss of the village off. "Why are we here if nothing's gonna happen?" A villager murmured.  
"You're here because Tsunade is a cruel bitch who insists that I suffer in public." A voice said. They all turned and saw Kurai Hana in all her glory. She stood clad in a white dress that came down to her knees in the front and down to her ankles in the back. It had tight lace sleeves with flowing cuffs. She had her black combat boots over black fishnet tights and her hair was braided like a crown with a few strands that hung loose in the front. "Now, let's hurry up and get this over with." She commanded, walking up to where Shino was standing.  
"Wow, it's not every day that we get such an enthusiastic bride." Tsunade muttered.  
Tsunade said the proper lines and said to the reluctant couple, "Now, say your vows."  
"Vows?" Kurai asked.  
"Yes, your vows. Now begin." Tsunade commanded.  
"Well, I promise not to kill you in your sleep, or poison you." Kurai offered.  
"I won't cheat on you or abuse you." Shino said in return.  
"How romantic." Sakura muttered.  
"Whatever." Kurai said before pulling Shino down into a kiss that left the crowd gasping of shock.\

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"You! You did this to me, you idiotic, sadistic- Ah!" Kurai cried before a scream of pain cut off her words.  
"Look, I'm sorry, just"  
"You stay away from me!" Kurai interrupted.  
As shino began to back away from the screaming kunoichi, Kurai turned in his direction. "Where the hell are you going? Get back here!" She commanded.  
She gripped his hand so tightly that Shino could hear the crunching of his bones as Kurai crushed them. "Ah!" She screamed.  
"In all my life, I will never forgive you for this-"  
Kurai's rant was broken by Sakura appearing beside her with a small bindle in hand. "Congratulations! It's a girl. Would you like to hold her?" Sakura asked gently.  
When Kurai nodded, Sakura placed the small child in her mother's arms. "I'm going to name her Megumi, because of the blessing that she is to me." Kurai whispered softly.  
"Shino, do you want to hold your daughter?" Kurai asked the new father.  
"Yes please." He replied.  
"If you break her, I swear to god I will-"  
Shino cut off Kurai's threat by placing a kiss on her lips. "I won't break her. I promise." He whispered.  
"I love you Shino." Kurai said, delirious from the pain.  
"Good, because I would hate to have an unrequited love." Shino murmured to his sleeping wife.  
She was the woman who changed his life forever. His true love. His reason to be.


End file.
